


That She Might See Him

by onewomancitadel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewomancitadel/pseuds/onewomancitadel
Summary: Leia and Rey, after. With all the pieces.





	That She Might See Him

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for @geekmystic on Twitter. I hope you, and others, enjoy. It was a little quick but a lot of fun.

Rey looks at Leia and Leia looks back. In her eyes it’s not an endlessly repeating mirror of loneliness: it’s a gaze so warm it feels illegal. Like it’s against the law for Rey to be loved. But she supposes Jakku is a lawless place. It doesn’t matter so much.

“You saw my son.”

The rattle of the _Falcon_ grows from comforting to piercing. She might even be flung straight out of an airlock. Rey feels Leia’s lighthouse presence in the Force and distantly, a light echoing out across the black sea. Of course she still feels him. Of course she sees him. It’s impossible not to: no choice, and Rey doesn’t want one.

Eventually, Rey says, “I did.”

“No. You _saw_ Ben. In the Force.”

“Are you a Jedi?”

General Leia looks a little taken aback. As if Rey hadn’t asked the obvious question. “I mean,” Rey starts, “Luke’s a Jedi. Was a Jedi. Aren’t you one?”

“Rey of Jakku,” Leia murmurs, as if that answers all questions. It does in a few ways.

“So you’re not a Jedi.”

“I’m not a Jedi.”

“We could be. Together,” Rey says. She offers it like food.

“I don’t want to be a Jedi,” Leia says. “You don’t need to be one to feel the Force. It’s...” she trails off. For a moment she’s contemplative but that determined decades-old stare comes back. “Are _you_ a Jedi?”

“I might be.”

It’s lonely to be one. All by herself.

“When you saw him,” Leia says, “did he look like he was eating?”

The memory of shirtless Kylo comes to her: thick, and heavy with the Force spiritually and physically. She could feel it on both planes. “Yes.”

Leia nods.

“He looked like he ate a lot.”

“Did he?”

“Very healthy.”

Leia squints. Rey gestures to her chest and abs and nods. “You know.”

“Ah,” Leia says, “I do know.”

Rey blurts out, “He has your eyes. I never thought—but he has your eyes.”

Yes, Leia has his eyes: a strange softness around the delicate fold of skin over the eyelids. She sees it before her. Right there, and the melancholy is twofold, all around her and not even suffocating. Bouncing back between mother and son. 

In the corner of her eye she thinks she sees a hesitating, hulking figure. Sad and repentant. She looks and he is gone. A passing phantom.


End file.
